It's An Art
by Rika-San
Summary: Repost, story given by So Devious. There's new project in Draco's art class which includes the hiring of new model. The new project appears to need the model without clothes. Guess who the model is. CD!Draco, !Slash, !AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry. This story plot was officially by So Devious, who passed it onto me not too long ago. I hope to do it justice. So the first two chapters are the ones she's written, the rest will be my stuff.**

**A/N: As I've said above this was So Devious's story and I thank her soo much for letting me bring her baby. I'll try and put a chapter every one-two weeks. The third chapter will be up next wednesday and the second chapter is just following this one.**

* * *

**It's An Art  
Chapter 1: The Art Room  
By So Devious**

Out of all the rooms in Hogwarts Community College, the Art Room had to be the school favourite. Ceiling tiles were painted in neat designs and murals, in memorial of the seniors who long since graduated. The walls were painted a stylish black, with charcoal and graphite sketches pinned wantonly to the walls. The desks were equipped with Sharpie markers where students could sign the names along with little messages like 'art rocks' and whatnot.

The room was Draco Malfoy's home away from home, a century gothic neighbourhood where every neighbour understood the other. He could let his inhibitions flow via acrylic paint and chalk pastels, and his only harsh critic was himself. It was his ideal Heaven.

The young blonde stared wistfully at the six-foot mass standing in the middle of the class, covered with a horrible-looking pink tarp. Professor Trelawney, the resident 'weirdo' of HCC, stood before it, smiling as she waited for the class to take their seats.

"Alright, everyone, take your seats. Today you'll all be doing simple sketches. I know, not to your standards, too easy, you might all be thinking." She was right. "But, this will be no ordinary sketch. You're subject is the most common animal on the face of the earth. You'll be drawing your peer, your closest friend, your worthiest foe, you undying love and your burning passion! You'll be drawing one of your own," she grabbed the tarp and yanked it away dramatically. "In his most vulnerable state."

The class erupted in a collective gasp as the tarp fell to reveal a six-foot Greek god, nude, in a pose similar to that of David. His tanned skin seemed to glow under the fluorescent, and emerald green eyes peered up from under an ink black fringe.

Draco's eyes, wide in admiration, trailed over the noble form, taking in every muscle, every flaw (or lack thereof), and even lingered on the large tool, resting amongst a nest of thick black curls.

"Class, this is Harry. You will be sketching this…masterpiece, how you view him in your own mind, your own thoughts…" Trelawney winked at Draco. "Your own fantasies. Now, get started." She snapped before returning to her desk. Draco gazed a few minutes more before he took out his sketchbook and went to town. A gentle swish for the arm, a nice curve for the head…a smaller curve for the _head_. The blonde looked up at the God, not noticing the smile on his face as the pencil traced out the taut form, that perfect body. Oh the things he would do if this man was a student here. 'Impossible,' he thought 'I would've seen him by now.' Draco snapped out of his reverie when the model gave him a dazzling smile. He could feel his cheeks flush to about a thousand degrees before he ducked his head down and continued to sketch.

"Draco!" a voice called from the back of the class room, just as the blonde finished packing up. He whipped around just as Blaise came trotting up to him, a broad smile on his face. Blaise was about as Bi as they come. He would ogle anything with nice legs and a heartbeat (which Draco assumed was only because it was illegal if it did not, in fact, have one.) "How about that model, eh. Gods, he was gorgeous. Man, what I would do for a night with that. I want him almost as much as I want you, Drake." he slowly ran his hand up Draco's pale thigh, almost succeeding in making it all the way up that tiny skirt before-

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Draco asked, smirking. Blaise blanched visibly and snatched his hand away.

"Way to ruin the mood, love. And besides, I would hardly consider Pansy a 'girlfriend', more like...a pet. You see, we don't get romantic, because you don't get romantic with your dog, do you? Of course not."

"Wait, what do you mean by pet?"

"Well, I feed her, tell her how pretty she is, play with her once in a while, and then just leave her alone and let her sleep." Draco laughed.

"Blaise, that's horrible." he shouted, trying to feign anger, but the shit-eating grin on his face betraying it. The young man just shrugged, linking his arm with Draco's as they walked out of the class room.

"How's the new job going mate?" Ron Weasley asked as Harry jumped into the backseat of the jeep, now fully clothed (a/n: sorry, ladies).

"Meh, it was a lot better than I thought it would be. A lot of weirdoes in that class though. There was this one boy, kept giving me these…hungry looks, like he was about to jump up and rape me or something." Hermione, Ron's girlfriend, laughed.

"Come on, Harry. Was there anyone you may, you know, fancy?" she asked, pulling her huge sunglasses down over her eyes. The boys scoffed.

"Come on, Herm, it's not like-"

"Well, there was this one bloke…or…at least I think it was a bloke." Hermione shot her boyfriend a look that screamed 'I told you so' before letting Harry continue.

"He…was gorgeous. This silvery blonde hair and platinum blue eyes and these petal pink lips." There was a long pause before the entire jeep burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh gods, Harry. Who knew you could be so romantic." Ron belted out, still chuckling lightly. Hermione hit him, playfully, on the arm.

"But, seriously. Harry, maybe you should talk to this person. Did you get his name at least?"

"No. I think the teacher called him Draco, but I'm not sure…"

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Harry shrugged.

"I guess. Why?" Ron chuckled darkly.

"Harry, let me tell you now, mate, do not, I repeat, do NOT get involved with the Malfoy's. They're bad news, and nothing but." Harry just shrugged once more and sat back, enjoying the rest of the ride. He knew all about how Arthur Weasley left his family for Narcissa. It was tragic, really. Leaving behind seven children and a loving wife, for a woman who started out as nothing more than a drunken tryst. It was also foolish on his part. What did he have to offer Narcissa Malfoy that Lucius didn't already give her? She had wealth, a loving husband, a beautiful 'baby boy' as she liked to call Draco, while all Arthur had was a run-down old one-story, seven rowdy children, and a job that just barely put enough food on the table for the four children that were left, let alone enough for all nine of them. Last anyone heard, Arthur was last seen at a pub in London somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: Again, repost.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here is the second chapter, third chapter will be up by thursday next week. I hope to do justice to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its character. In fact no one on this site does.**

* * *

**It's An Art  
Chapter 2  
By So Devious**

If there was one thing Draco hated, feared, dreaded among all else, was working. Don't get him wrong, he was a naturally hard worker, all Malfoy's were. It was just that IT was there as well. With those cold blue eyes and that damning smirk, those calloused hands that hurt him so many moons ago. Those lips that would spout such crude things to him, but such wondrous praise and adoration to anyone superior.

'Ever the fucking apple-polisher.' Draco thought bitterly as he changed his clothes in the back storage room. He learned his lesson about wearing his school clothes to work, after IT came after him. He sighed as he slipped into an over-sized black t-shirt, that once belonged to his dad, paint-splattered jeans and white Chucks. Not his best outfit, hell, not even one of his favourites, but if it kept IT off his tail, then so be it.

"Dressing down again, Draco?" Tom Riddle, or IT as Draco liked to call him, sneered, that ever haughty smirk playing on his features. The blonde simply turned away from him. How dare he! "You know you look so nice in your school clothes, why do you always change?" Tom asked, trailing a hand up the blonde's denim clad thigh and leaning in closer, so that that lips were almost touching. "Don't you want anyone looking at those long, lovely legs of yours."

"Tom, stop…"Draco tried to sound confident, but it came out as a beg. Tom's eyes fluttered and a short breath escaped between slightly parted lips, breezing against Draco's trembling ones. The bastard! He was getting turned on by his fear?

"Come on, Angel. Don't be this way." In a flash, Draco pushed away from the taller young man and raced behind the counter, blushing furiously and hoping to God that Cho showed up soon. He didn't like the woman one bit, but at least he would have a witness. Tom licked his lips and leaned against the counter, leering at the poor young man. "I didn't hear you complain when-"

"Enough, Tom!"

"Umm, am I interrupting something?" Two heads snapped in the direction of the door. Draco let out a sigh of relief as his eye locked onto none other than the Greek God, himself. Mister Harry.

"No! No, you weren't. Um, is there anything I can help you with?" Draco asked, forgetting Tom presence and rushing from behind the counter to stand before Harry.

"Um, actually I was just getting a drink for my friends." God, that smile, Draco thought as he felt all the blood rush to his head. And those eyes! Mmm, and he could just fall asleep in those arms. Draco snapped out of his trance as Harry waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?" the blonde nodded and fought the urge to wipe the drool from his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…gonna…you know, go to the um, the uh...ringy-uppy thing and…yeah." Draco scurried away and stood behind the counter, avoiding Harry's gaze. He was always much smoother than that, but that boy just made it hard (no pun intended).

"So it's like that, is it?" Tom practically growled, causing the blonde to jump. Their eyes locked for a moment before he asked again. "Well? Is _that_ why you've been acting so strange?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The blonde replied, trying to put up a strong front. "And even if I did, it's none of your business." Tom just sneered, obviously not believing a word of it, but before he could get a word out, Harry appeared at the register, holding three bottles of Vanilla Pepsi in his hands.

"Look, if I'm interrupting, I could just-"

"Nonsense! In fact, Tom here was just about to go re-stock the shelves. Weren't you, Tom?" Draco looked pointedly at his would-be assailant, who simply sneered and stalked off.

"Is he okay? He looked pretty pissed." Harry asked, handing over the bottles.

"He'll be fine." There was an awkward silence, and Draco could feel Harry's eyes burning into him as he rang up the items for him. "That'll be one eighty."

"Here you go. Um, listen. I remember seeing you in that class today, and I was talking to my friends about you-"

"Oh, great." Draco said sarcastically. It wasn't rare that people talked about him.

"No, no, hear me out. We were talking and she thinks I should talk to you, maybe ask you out. So, um, I was wondering if maybe, you want to catch a movie, maybe get a bite to eat or something." The blonde could have jumped up and did a little dance on the counter, but decided that dancing for Harry would have to wait at least until their second date (first, if he played his cards right).

"I'd like that. How about Saturday, say around nine?" Draco offered, leaning against the counter and smiling at the raven-haired young man.

"That'd be perfect."

"Good." He took the tan hand into his own and grabbed a pen from a cup resting near the register. Biting his lip gently (like many of the magazines said to do) he jotted down his cell and dorm room numbers. "Call me anytime after eight, I'm usually off work by then." Harry smiled brightly, causing Draco's cheeks to burn, before the young man turned and left the store.

"I can't believe you're going to go out with him. You little…Just wait until your father hears about this!"

"It's just one date…not like I'm having his babies or anything." Draco murmured, brooding at the other man's attitude.


	3. Author NoteIMPORTANT

Hi,

I am really and deeply sorry for the inconvenience that I have caused for the readers of It's an Art whom I know were eagerly waiting the rest of the story that I said I would be writing. I did write it but unfortunately had to delete it shortly after my mother found out that I was writing slash and other stories that contained boy/boy material. My mother, as you may now have figured out is highly against gay relationships and anything of the likes. Don't be mad at her and please don't be mad at me. I am supposed to be Catholic however I really just am Agnostic. My mother will have none of that and since I still live under her house I will have to live under her rules and therefore will not write. I'm actually being banned from writing altogether so I will not use my account for a long, long time.

Once against I'm deeply sorry for those who were waiting on this story. I really wanted to write this but the word of my mother is law and I can only tell you this because I'm at the library. I hope you won't be too mad. I was looking forward to writing my first Harry Potter story. I'll be deleting my stories and files from FFN and I suppose hope that I'll be able to write in the future. All my apologies and I suppose someone else could write it.

Rika-San


End file.
